the boy and his princess
by zeldafan1614
Summary: What happens when a boy form the real world meets a princess from hyrule? A boy wants to get rid of his family and go somewhere else well he is about to Read this:This is a story/movie idea that just popped into my head and I thought why not share it. Disclaimer:I do not own the legend of zelda or its characters but I do give love and respect to Nintendo.
1. The talking book

**chapter 1: The talking book**

 **hello my name is Joseph other people call me JP and this is a very intriguing story about me it is kind of confusing so hold on. Ok here's what happened at my house me and my parents had a little bit of a fight about food and stuff so here's what happened shortly after that. I run into my room screaming at my parents "I wish I was somewhere else so I don't have to be with you."Harsh right well I was about to get my wish. Suddenly I see a light coming from my book shelf and I'm thinking "What is that?"I move my books around to reveal the source of the light "Wow!"I think to myself as I see the name Hyrule Historia and I'm thinking "But it's a book."Suddenly I hear a very**

 **Loud voice in my head saying "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOOK!?"I jump back in terror wondering who that was and I called for my brother and asked "Hey Peter did you say something."he said "No."and he left I figured its all in** **my head in my imagination.I hear again "HEY BUDDY WHY DID YOU DROP ME?!"and I thought to myself did that book just talk,I hear again "YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT PAL CAUSE YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME FOR A WHILE!"then the book glows even brighter and brighter and...**

 **TO STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO:The Land of the Gods**


	2. a rude awakening

**Chapter 2: a rude awakening**

 **Suddenly there was a wite light around me, I couldn't see, then I felt something on my feet I thought to myself, "this can't be what I think it is." Sure enough it is a red carpet forming under me. Holding the book in my hand I marvel at the room I am standing in and I realize "I am not in my room." In this room there was a bed in the far right corner a desk filled with I barely noticed a girl out of the corner of my eye. I look in the book and think to myself "Holy Shit that is princess ZELDA!" I must have made some noise because she woke up and screamed and before I knew it a boy in a green tunic about 17 years of age come into the room and at sight of me shot me in the leg with an arrow. There was so much pain in me that I passed out. I wake up three days later in the castle hall of healing with princess Zelda watching me like a hawk and link too**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The House of Healing

**CHAPTER 3: The House of Healing**

 **I look down and see my bandages around my leg** **I see link mouthing the word sorry, then Zelda chimes in "Sorry about the leg we didn't know who you were at first until we saw the book you were holding." I look at her strangely and ask "Where am I?" She says "Oh sorry you are in hurule castle hall of healing my name is Zelda and this is Link." I suddenly remembered what had just happened and ask Where is the book?" She says it is right where you dropped it," she continues "when you hit the floor we got you here so fast that I forgot to pick it up." I felt somewhat relieved but I also thought "I can't just leave it on the floor for someone else to pick it up." I try to get up, Zelda quickly came over to me and said "No you aren't supposed to get up yet, I will send link to get the book." She looks at him and he nods and leaves. A few minuets of an awkward silence then Zelda finally says "So where are you from?" I say" somewhere far away from hyrule." She asks "are you from one of the other countries around us?" I say "You could say that." Then link comes back with the book in his hand and he gives it to me.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. the silent talk

**CHAPTER 4:The silent talk**

 **I start to speak "So let me get this straight, I am in this bed in the middle of Hyrule Castle talking to the princess of Hyrule."Zelda says "yeah that is pretty much it,but the kingdom of Hyrule was founded only a year ago, so our kingdom is very young." I say "OK got that." Then I say something so stupid (DONT KILL ME PLEASE.) "So why does link not talk, all I could think was YOU DUMBASS! To this day I have never forgotten what she said next she said "LOOK IN THE BOOK."**

 **AN:The moral of this chapter is always use your text book in school it has all the answers sorry this was kind of short, and also sorry I haven't posted in a while I have had the worst sunburn ever so thanks for the two of you who have left reviews I would like to see more in the future but for now two is better than none.** **Be sure to keep a lookout for my next chapter**

 **bye**


	5. things get complicated

**Chapter 5: things get complicated**

 **So, I start. Why an I here? She replies, I thought you would answer that. She follows up with, Can you remember anything before Link Shot you? I say a little bit. I was at home and me and my mom had just got done fighting and I saw a glowing book I picked it up and the next thing I knew I was here and Link shoots me with an arrow, And that's about it. Then a guard runs in yelling LINK, LINK, MONSTERS ON THE WEST GATE AND ON THE SOUTH GATE WE NEED YOU. I ask what are they the guard answers all of them Link nods and looks at us as if he is saying STAY HERE.**

 **A/N: hey guys sorry it has been sooo long I promise that the next update will come around Saturday of this week thank you for reviewing I would still like more in the future but for now thanks.**


	6. The secret of princess Zelda

Chapter 6:The secret of princess Zelda

A/N: I am sorry I have just been stumped on where the story should go from here so I would love if you guys would help and review thank you and enjoy

Zelda looks at me and says "Come with me." I am like "Didnt Link just tell us to stay here?" She replies "Yes, but I know where we will be safer." I look at her with a sideways look on my face. I just shrug my shoulders and go with her we go back to her room and she goes extremely fast so by the time I get up there she has already changed into some kind of wrapping like a mummy and she had a cloth around her mouth only showing her eyes I didnt know who she was at the time kiss asked who she was and she took away the cloth and revealed her face I was like oh then she said follow me we went to a stall she whistled and a purple GIANT bird the next thing I know zelda flies off to help


	7. I am so stupid

**A/N: The inspiration for this chapter came from a person that has been private messaging me name:** 1478beckybermudez thanks for the idea

Chapter 7:I am soo stupid

Well while Zelda is down there taking care of business I think to myself "I wonder what it would be like to be in combat." And I go to the armory get a sword, shield, and armor and I run out onto the battle field and I run into Link we are now back to back fighting our way through tons of enemies I keep thinking to myself "THIS IF F***ING NUTS." I get cut off from Link and I run into an unfriendly character, all I could think was "I AM F****ING DEAD." Because I was face to face with GANNONDORF, And soon I am sword to sword but he pushed me back and was about to kill me and then LINK SAVED MY F***ING LIFE. I retreated to the castle and soon I was in the house of healing with maids tending my wounds then Zelda walks up and SLAPS ME SO HARD IN THE FACE THAT SHE HAD LEFT AN IMPRINT OF HER HAND ON MY FACE.

To Be Continued...


	8. The consequences of my actions

A/N there will be a little bit of uncensored profanity here YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 8:consequences of my actions

I try to say sorry but Zelda cuts me off to say "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!, YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! IT WAS A GOOD THING LINK WAS THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KILLED!" Then one of the maids calls her name and what happened next was weird but awesome she went from yelling and losing her shit to calm as calm can be. She says in a very calm voice "yes?" Me and link look at each other and we both shrug and as she walks away she yells at me "THIS ISNT OVER!"

To Be Continued...

A/N hey again sorry about the uncensored profanity but I was thinking as I was writing this was my mom can do the same thing zelda did like she can be losing her shit but if she has to answer the phone she is so calm you would think she was never yelling in the first place anyway REVIEW by the way I will only be doing two more chapters :'( but I'm planing something else for you JURASSIC PARK FANS so I'm pretty exited for that but I will be ending off this story so thanks bye


	9. The King of Hyrule

Chapter 9: The King of Hyrule

Just after Zelda stormed off me and Link were "talking" I was doing all of the talking but he was reacting to where I knew what he was saying. A short time later Zelda came back and said "My father wants to see you." I looked at Link and he shrugged as if to say good luck. And I went with you can imagine what she was talking about on the way there, of course she was scolding me for my actions in the past hour. We came to a very large door and she said "Wait here."She went in after a couple of minuets she came back out and said come on, I was hesitant at first but she touched me on the arm and said again come on and I was ready but still worried we walked in there and I keeled before the throne the king in a very kind Bute stern voice said "Rise."I stood and looked him strait in the eye as looked back at me he then said you are very brave my boy , but also very Stupid. Then I got the same scolding but more calm. But then he said something that took me by surprise. My daughter has asked me if you two can begin dating. I almost fell my legs were like jelly and it wasn't a secret that I was uneasy. The King asks, Are you ok boy. I said in a very out of breath voice, Yes I'm fine. Then in two seconds I worked with the thought maybe this won't be so bad, but I do want to get home sometime but then again. I look over at zelda and she shoots me a heart made with her hands and I stood up and I keeled down and said may I begin dating your daughter? Then he looked right back at me and said you have my blessing. Then zelda ran to me and nearly knocked me over then she planted a kiss on my lips and it was the first kiss I ever shared with anyone but I assume it was perfect it was long slow in fact the king butted in and asked "Are you two done yet?" She looks at her dad as if to say fine then we went to her room and we were both so exhausted we went to sleep in her bed she was cuddled up in my arms and I thought "This is perfect."

A/N did you think I called it the boy and his princess for laughs nope now there is one more chapter but scratch the sad ending I think a jump say 5 years in the future to see how I'm doing thank you to all who have been reading and I'm thinking up a knew story for you jurassic park fans because of the movie Jurassic World which I'm am dying to see #so exited Ok bye


	10. 5 years later

A/N hey guys it's me again it has been fun making this story, it's my first story ever on and I would like to formally express my apology for my latest fanfic JURASSIC WORLD to those who wrote those reviews to it now without further adu

Chapter 10: 5 years later

It has been five years since I first came to Hyrule and I don't regret a single moment. Have I thought about going home? Yes. Will I someday? Maybe. But I won't worry about that now. Me and Zelda have been happily married for four years. We have one child that we named after Link. Speaking of Link, he is happily married to Malon. They both live on that ranch in the middle of Hyrule field. Also Link is in the Hyrulean military, but he is now off duty. And to whoever gets this in the real world please deliver this to my mom. Tell her I am doing good and I am happy.

THIS JOURNAL IS THE PROPERTY OF JOSEPH P. BRYAN KING OF HYRULE

A/N well I think I tied up all the loose ends oh also link does restore balance to the land of Hyrule and all that thank you to those who reviewed and those who just read it and the well written version of my fanfic JURASSIC WORLD will probably get published sometime next week bye


	11. AN

A/N hey guys look I am stuck on ideas for another zelda fanfic and I'd like to get your ideas just PM me if you have one and by the way I just finished skyward sword so I would love for some ideas to come from that game


End file.
